


Stolen kiss

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Stolen kiss

"Hey" "What is it?" Jensen said looking up from his cell phone, with which he had been playing for a quarter of an hour.   
"Nothing, I have to ask you a favor," said Jared, casually, rubbing a hand over his arm.   
"All right"   
"It will take a second!" "What the ..."   
"Look at a stolen kiss!"   
Jared exclaimed with a smile and reddened cheeks.   
He leaned forward. A second later his mouth was pressed against Jensen's.   
His lips tasted like cocoa butter, Jared thought with his heart pounding. In that instant, the victim stood petrified with his beautiful green eyes wide open, caught by surprise.   
Litterally.  
A shiver - not too unpleasant - rolled down his back when he felt the tip of Jared's tongue touching his. "Done!"   
"But can you know that he got you?"   
Exclaimed Jensen, immediately becoming boiled turnip.   
In response, Jared gave him an amused smile and ran away.


End file.
